A tube shaft, constructed as a camshaft, with an integrated separation device, is already known from WO 2006/119737 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,101), where in addition to a preseparator the outer periphery of the camshaft is provided with a swirler serving as a final separator and integrated into the cavity of the camshaft.